


A New Beginning

by lkionus



Series: The Jedi and the Nightsister [6]
Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkionus/pseuds/lkionus
Summary: About a year after the first Death Star was destroyed, the small settlement Cal build on Bogano gets discovered by the empire.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Series: The Jedi and the Nightsister [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549762
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a year after episode 4, so there is obviously a big timejump from the last fic in this series. Cal and Merrin are now married and have a son (Jarro, after his old master) I might fill some of the time between with other fics, or i might not, idk yet
> 
> also english is not my first language so please excuse strange or false grammar/spelling  
> not beta read

The destruction of the Deathstar was all over the Media. Even though the Empire did everything in their power to keep it a secret and made sure all official channels were silent, on the illegal underground and on hijacked Imperial channels it was all that people talked about. When Cal first heard the news, a few months ago, he felt both joy and dread. Joy because the Empire had just taken such a big defeat, and dread because he knew that it would just cause the Empire to spend more resources on finding the Rebels. And that would increase the treat of their little colony on Bogano being found.

Of course they had long made plans if something like that ever happened. They had early warning systems in place and a plan for a quick evacuation. In the early days, the settlement probably could have stayed hidden even if a Star destroyer was in Orbit, with most of the buildings under ground, the ships parked deep in the canyons and only a small power generator to supply them. But now that they had grown to a little village with almost 200 people, every passing ship would be able to detect them.

The sun had barely just creeped over the horizon on Bogano, it was not more than a distant glow announcing the coming dawn, when a sudden shrill alarm sound ripped through the peaceful silence. Cal recognized the sound immediately, he had dreaded this day for years. The evacuation alarm, it meant Stardestroyers were approaching.

“Merrin!” He called out for his wife.

She was already up and running to their sons’ room. “I’ll take Jarro, you take the essentials, we meet down at the ship.”

As fast as he could, using the force to even enhance his speed, he collected the few things in their apartment that they had deemed necessary to take with them if they ever had to evacuate. Their Lightsabers, the mystical rock that Merrin used for some of her magick, a handful of relics either connected to the Jedi or the Nightsisters and a few personal things like the encrypted commlink. Everything else they needed, clothes, food, water, etc., was already on the Mantis, they kept it stocked for emergencies. As soon as he had stuffed everything into a bag, he left the apartment and made his way to the lift that would bring him down to where the Mantis was. The whole village was out, though it was relatively calm, no screaming no crying, just a hurried but organized run for the ships, there was a palpable sense of dread in the air. Cal could feel it in the air and in the force. He was glad they had trained for this day.

The lift (although moving at a reasonable speed) felt far to slow and Cal couldn’t himself from nervously taping his foot the way down. Finally he reached the Mantis. The engines were already warming up as Cal sprinted up the ramp. Inside his eyes scanned for his wife. He gave her the bag with their belongings, gave her and their son a quick kiss and then hurried to the cockpit to take his seat on the copilot chair.

“Is everyone on board?” he asked Greez and Cere.

“You were the last one.” Cere answered, “the other people that were assigned to our ship were here before you.”

“Then let’s go.”

The Mantis engines roared as Greez carefully maneuvered the ship out of the canyon and headed for the atmosphere. Cal starred out of the window at the two dozen ships starting off the planet and at what had been their home for over a decade. Just as they cleared the atmosphere, an alarm tone from the scanners diverted his attention. Multiple objects were entering at the opposite side of the system. The Scanners identified them as one Imperial-class Star Destroyer, two light cruisers and a hand full of Gozanti-class cruisers.

“We’ve got company!” He called out, “Get us into hyperspace before they can scramble their fighters!”

“Calculations are still running.” Greez stared at one of his screens, “Now!”

The space around them seemed to bend slightly before being replaced by the familiar blue whirls of hyperspace.

“We made it!” Greez happily called out into the back of the ship where Merrin and the other people gathered there gave a joyful cheer. The immediate danger was over, now the ships would rendezvous at a predestined location a few systems further and they would figure out what to do now.

Hours later, they finally made it to the rendezvous point. It seemed all of the ships but one had made it here. After connecting their coms, they started discussing where to go now. Some wanted to stay together and search for a new home, some wanted to split up to reduce the danger of being found. Cal didn’t really listen to the conversation. The bad feeling he had since fleeing Bogano was still there and he was restless. It felt as if his stomach was turning upside down when he suddenly heard the ships proximity alarm went off. The scanners showed his worst fear becoming reality. One light cruiser and two Gozanis just came out of hyperspace.

“Everyone take evasive action!” he shouted into the com as he already felt the Mantis shift. Greez being the experienced pilot he was had seen the danger in the same moment as Cal and instantly reacted.

The small group of mostly unarmed ships scattered, trying to get as much room between them and the imperials. But they couldn’t outrun the TIE-Fighters that had detached from the Gozanti cruisers and now hunted them down. The Mantis couldn’t put up much of a fight against a squad of TIEs, but Greez tried anyway. Trying to buy enough time for the others to escape. Still, they had to helplessly watch as two ships of their group were shot down and destroyed. The Mantis shook as the light cruiser suddenly came into range and opened fire. The instruments showed that it was only minor damage, but they wouldn’t survive much longer. To make matters worse, scanners showed another large object entering from hyperspace.

_That’s the Star Destroyer._ Cal thought, _It’s over._

“Is that…?” Greez said stunned.

“Yes, a Lucrehulk battleship. I haven’t seen one since the Clone Wars.” Cere answered just as stunned as the old separatist battleship filled the view.

As the Imperials turned their ships around to face that new threat, the gigantic battleship opened fire on them. The small imperial cruisers couldn’t withstand the fire of the Lucrehulks enormous turrets, their shields failed and they were ripped apart. While casually destroying the cruisers, the Lucrehulk also released a squad of starfighters that hunted down the TIE-Fighters.

“This is general Hera Syndulla of the Rebel Alliance.” came a transmission off the battleship, “I suggest you move your ships into our hangar before more imperials arrive.”

One after another the remaining ships flew into the hangar, the ships that were no longer maneuverable, were guided in by the tractor beam. After all ships were inside, Cal could feel the ripple going through the old ship as it jumped to hyperspace. For what felt like the first time in hours, Cal released his breath. He knew enough about the imperial fleet to know that they would need at least a Star Destroyer or a small fleet to take on a Lucrehulk. It was kind of ironic, never would he have thought to be glad seeing this dreaded battleship, let alone being on one.

A few minutes later, after all had left their ships, taking stock of who and what survived the escape from Bogano and the attack of the imperials, a greenskinned Twi’lek woman approached Cal.

“Hello. I’m general Syndulla.”

“Cal Kestis.”

“I know. From what I heard from the others you are what could be called their leader.”

Cal looked around a little uncomfortable. He didn’t like being called the leader, but it was true. He had involuntary become something like a mayor and the people came to him with all kinds of problems, from conflict resolution to organizing shifts in the control room and supply runs.

“I wouldn’t describe myself as a leader, but these people trust me.”

“I would really like to talk to you, somewhere more private.”

Cal nodded and followed Hera to what looked like a conference room just outside the hangar.

“I would like to know who it is I just rescued.” Hera said after they had both sat down.

“We’re just a colony of people who hadn’t had much luck with the empire, so we made a life on an undiscovered world. This morning imperial ships found us. We were barely able to escape. I don’t know how, but they found our rendezvous point. And then you came in and saved our skins.”

“Have you lost anyone during the escape?”

“One ship didn’t make it to the rendezvous point, four more were destroyed there. We lost 29 people. Some of them were good friends.” Cal added quietly. “How did you find us?”

“We intercepted an imperial transmission. Those three ships you encountered were the vanguard of a larger group, probably following possible routes from your last jump coordinates. We intercepted their call for assistance to their Star Destroyer. I thought it wise to help you before it could get here. Every enemy of the empire is a possible friend of ours.” General Syndulla hesitated for a moment. “I want to be honest Cal Kestis, I know who or rather what you are.”

Cal looked at her, trying to figure out what exactly she ment and what motives she had. “What exactly do you mean?” He asked carefully.

“I know that you are a Jedi, or rather you were a Jedi in training when your troops turned on you.”

“And how do you know that?” Cal was now ready to jump, to force push her away, to do whatever was necessary if she ment him or his family harm.

“Because I knew a friend of yours. Caleb Dume.”

“Caleb survived? He’s alive?” He hadn’t known Caleb Dume well, they were the same age and studied together in the temple, but then the war had come, and their training moved out of the temple and onto the battlefields. Many Jedi had drifted apart during that time.

“He survived the Jedi purge yes, but he died two years ago.” The tone of Heras voice changed, as she spoke of his death, Cal suspected that he had ment a lot to her.

“I’m sorry. How did he die?”

“He sacrificed himself to protect me, our crew and our unborn child.”

“I’m very sorry for your loss.” Cal repeated.

“It doesn’t matter.” Hera said determined. “The Empire is ruling through fear, they kill our friends and family to make us afraid, they’re using them to make us comply. I don’t want my son to grow up in a galaxy like this. That is why they must be destroyed.”

“A noble goal. But what if you die? What about your son?”

“If the prize for my son growing up in a peaceful, good galaxy is my live, then I will gladly give it. I’d rather have him growing up without me, then growing up to a life of fear.”

“And what if you lose?”

“We can’t. We mustn’t. We just showed the Galaxy that the Empire is far from invincible, that their attempt at controlling us simply through fear of extinction failed. More and more now join our cause, now that they have seen that the Empire is vulnerable. Many want the Empire gone and it is up to us to give those people hope! Hope for a better galaxy. Even the Empire can’t survive if enough of their people rise up against them.” She paused “I want you to join us.”

“Join you? Listen, I too hate the Empire but I’m not going to risk my family’s lives in a pointless rebellion.”

“So you are willing to let your child grow up under the empires thumb?”

“No.” Cal shook his head, “But I’m also not willing to make my child an orphan. My wife and I are going to the unknown regions, where the Empire has no hold, where we can live free.” He and Merrin had made that choice earlier today. They would continue following the trail of the Zeffo, hopefully finding a new home there. Those of their group that wanted to go with them were free to do so. “You can ask around the group, if some of them want to join you, they are free to do so but I can’t.”

“I understand.” Hera simply said, she seamed to deflate a little. “You have to protect your family. In an hour or two we should leave hyperspace at a safe distance to any imperial ships. We can give you a few rations and supplies, maybe a bit of fuel though we can’t spare that much, this ship serves as a flight school and we need most of our fuel for ourselves.”

“I am very grateful for any support you are willing to give us. We all are.” With those words Cal stood up and made his way back to his family. The next months, maybe years, would be hard. Making a new life in the unknown regions, following the traces of the zeffo, but Cal was optimistic. The force would guide them, of that he was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted Hera and Cal to meet. Hera comanding the old seperatist ship is something i pulled from the Dr. Aphra comics.
> 
> I just hope i did Hera and Cal justice, they are in a simmilar situation, but had a vastly different upbringing. Hera as the daughter of a great freedomfighter and Cal who lost his father figgure at a very young age...


End file.
